Je t'aime
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: C'est la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite, alors c'est normal si elle est nulle. A l'époque, j'étais à fond dans les couple hétéro comme Drago/Hermione ou Harry/Ginny. Celui-là, c'est un Drago/Hermione. Un truc romantique à souhait.


**Je t'aime**

_Par titepucedu01210_

Je me revois dans ses bras, avec ma tête posée sur son torse.  
Je le revoit dans le couloir avec cette fille pendu à son bras. Je la revoit passer à côté de moi en me traitant de Sang-de-bourbe et lui rigolant.  
Je nous revoient dans la chambre nous disputant à propos de ça. Je me revois le gifler et partir en courant.

Maintenant, j'étais assise sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la Tour d'astronomie. J'avais déjà pleurée toutes les larmes de mon corps.  
Harry, Ron et Ginny n'ont pas arrêtés de venir me voir, mais ce soir j'étais seule. Ron était avec Lavande et Harry avec Ginny. Je ne leurs en voulais pas, ils avaient chacun leur vie et de toute façon je préférais être seule.

Il était minuit, et j'étais toujours assise là.  
Il n'était toujours pas venu s'excuser de son comportement. Je n'irai pas m'excuser moi de l'avoir giflé, il l'avait mérité.  
J'avais sorti ma baguette, elle était là devant moi. L'Avada Kadavra me trottait dans la tête. De temps en temps, je faisais un geste dans sa direction, mais je m'arrêtais toujours quelques centimètres avant.

Il n'était toujours pas là.  
De la fenêtre, j'avais vu quelqu'un en bas. Cette personne m'avait vue aussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'avait reconnue ; bien qu'elle soit partie en courant après m'avoir aperçue.

C'est décidé.  
J'approcha ma main de ma baguette, la pris et la posa sur mon cœur. Je m'apprêtais à prononcer un sort quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago.

« Ne fais pas ça, me dit-il.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

_Ne le fais pas, s'il te plaît, me suplia-t-il.

_Je ne t'écouterai plus jamais, lui dis-je. Tu m'as trop blessée pour que je continue ainsi.

_J'ai eu peur de ce qu'il m'arrivait, répondit-il. Je ne connaissait pas ce sentiment avant. Mais maintenant je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime.

_Non, je ne te croirai plus, lui criais-je en secouant la tête.

_Ne fais pas ça, je t'en pris !

_Laisse-moi tranquille ! criais-je en le menaçant avec ma baguette.

_Non ! cria-t-il à son tour en me prenant les poignets m'obligeant à lâcher ma baguette.

_Mais lâche-moi, dis-je en me débattant. »

Je me débattis autant que je le pouvais encore, mais il me tenait fermement les poignets.  
Comme je n'en pouvais plus, mes jambes ont lâchées. Mais Drago me retient par la taille.

Après m'avoir installée sur des coussins qu'il avait fait apparaître, il s'accroupit devant moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Essaye de me comprendre, dit-il. Je n'avais jamais appris à aimer.

_…

_Mais maintenant, je sais ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un. Et cette personne c'est toi.

_…

_Je t'aime Mione, et ça personne ne pourra rien y changer .

_Je t'aime aussi Dray, murmurai-je. »

Celui-ci me sourit et se rapprocha de moi. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, quand soudain il se leva et me pris par la main afin de nous conduire dans la Grande salle.

Arrivés devant les portes, Drago me jeta un regard plein de confiance.  
Il ouvrit les portes et entra en me tirant toujours par la main. Tous le monde nous regardaient.

Pansy, la fille qui m'avait insultée, s'approcha de nous avec un air très surpris. Mais Drago la stoppa d'un seul regard.  
Il m'attrapa par la taille, me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa.  
Je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi. J'entendais juste les gens crier tellement qu'ils étaient surpris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy, vint nous voir et commença à nous insulter.

« Traître ! Crétin ! cria-t-elle

_La ferme Pansy, je fais ce que je veux, lui répondit simplement Drago

_Tu n'est qu'un traître à ton sang Malfoy ! s'écria celle-ci. Comment ose-tu embrasser une Sang-d… »

Pansy n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase car je venais de la gifler.

« La prochaine fois que t'auras à dire un truc sur moi Parkinson, dis le moi en face, lui dis-je simplement.

_Espèce de.. ! commença celle-ci

_Tais-toi Pansy et dégage, dit froidement Drago. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

J'ai parlé avec mes amis : Harry et Ginny, comme je l'espérais, l'avaient très bien, à l'inverse de Ron qui m'avait rejeté en m'accusant de pactiser avec l'ennemi.  
J'ai été blessée par ses propos, mais Harry m'a rassurée et m'a dit qu'il essayerait de lui parler.

Une semaine est passée depuis notre dispute. Ron m'a enfin pardonné mais ne s'entends toujours pas avec Drago. Tandis que celui-ci et Harry ont enfin mis leur rancœur de côté et son devenu les meilleurs amis.  
Drago et moi passons de merveilleux moments ensemble. Même si nous avons quelques disputes de temps en temps, nous nous réconcilions toujours quelques minutes après.

Trois ans ont passés aujourd'hui. Drago et moi avons emménagés à Londres dans un petit appartement. Je travaille comme médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste en compagnie de Ginny tandis que Drago et Harry sont devenu auror.


End file.
